jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest
JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest is a JumpStart game that was made in 1998 for sixth graders. Characters *'Zack' - A male human with blond hair and is one of the main characters in the game. Although clearly not mean, Zack seems to have a bit more "attitude" then Jess and is rude on a few occasions. *'Jess' - Zack's sister and is also a main character. Her hair is short and red and she doesn't seem to have as much attitude as Zack. *'Uncle Eli' - Intelligent, has gray hair, and wears a green shirt and glasses. He helps Zack and Jess in different ways. *'Roswell' - A dog, Roswell is blue in color and helps capture A.R.T.'s robots before they are taken to the Robot Re-Organizer. *'Enos' - A brown-colored monkey, Enos was sent on a rocket ship with A.R.T. at the start of the game - before A.R.T. even caused trouble - because the human astronauts were asking for too much money. However, while in space, A.R.T. told Enos that "there's been a change of plans" and that he would use robots to redesign Earth, in which Enos promptly freaked out in response to and pressed the S.O.S. button. This apparently ended up sending an image of him and A.R.T. to Earthquest. Uncle Eli then told Jess & Zack about A.R.T., and the adventure began. *'ART' - The main villain, A.R.T. is a computer with artificial intelligence who desires to redesign Earth using robotic menaces than Zack and Jess are to conquer. He is said to have evil logic. Activities Hyper Space After the user chooses a mission, the character they pick takes off in a pod. Uncle Eli explains that these pods are designed for maximum security and that, in order to land, the student must discover the pod's landing code. The game where this is done is virtually identical to the Music Hall Door game in JumpStart 3rd Grade. The difference is that instead of reorganizing letters for the words, they pick the correct word or phrase from three choices. Pollution Solution A.R.T.'s robots have sabotaged a factory. The user must stop the noxious poisons from being released into the environment. There is a math problem that appears at the top the screen and four answers. Obviously, the user must select the correct answer. The three places in the world this game may be played are Alaska, Ukraine, and Indonesia. Mine Games A.R.T. is planting mines in the ocean. The user must deactivate the bomb by finding the correct answer to a problem at the top of the screen. The question may either be an English language or Geography question. The three places in the world where this game may be played are the Great Barrier Reef, the Bering Sea, and the Caribbean Sea. Viral Vanguard A.R.T. is killing endangered species with Viro-Bots. The pod has been shrunken to the size of a cell. The user uses the arrow keys to drive the cell pod through the animal while avoiding Viro-Bots. There will be a science question at the top of the screen and the user must select the correct answer to continue traveling through the animal. At the end they move the pod over the Viro-Bots (they make them disappear this time, instead of damaging the pod) and leave the animal. The animal traveled through varies depending on the place in the world the game is played. In India it is a tiger, in Australia it is a wombat, and in California it is a condor. Insect Overthrow A.R.T. is placing locks around trees to stop them from growing. The user must move the pod around on the tree rings. A math problem appears at the top and the user must find the answer and drag it to the center. Naturally, there are robot bugs and sap to avoid. This game is played in Germany, Japan, and Appalachia. Canopy Crusade A robot of A.R.T.'s that resembles a bulldozer is destroying the rainforest. There will be a science question at the top of the screen and the student must move the helicopter pod around and select the bag with the corresponding answer and drop it in the area where the bulldozer is at work. After answering five questions, the user plays a tic-tac-toe game. The places in the world where this game may be played are Gabon, Guyana, and Hawaii. Monument Mischief A.R.T.'s robots are now destroying the world landmarks. The user must move the pogo-pod around the monument. On the left side of the screen there is a passage about ancient history with blanks in it. When the pogo-pod lands on a particular brick, it will light up with a color that matches the color of one of the blanks in the passage and it will fill a word. If the user thinks it's the right word they would select it. When all the blanks are filled in, the user returns the pogo-pod to the top of the screen. Naturally, the user must avoid scorpio-bots while on the monument. The background varies depending on the country where the game is played. The countries are Egypt, Greece, and China. Robot Re-Organizer After one of A.R.T.'s robots is captured, it is taken to the Robot Re-Organizer. To make sense of the information from the robot, they user must match the first and second part of idioms. For each one, they are given a coordinate. Space Scan The student is then asked to plot the coordinate points from the Robot Re-Organizer activity on a grid. The points correspond to where A.R.T. was when he made his last transmission, although technically, this cannot work for the grid is 2-dimensional and A.R.T. is in outer space, meaning that it would need 3 dimensions. Once the four points are plotted, the area is scanned for signs of A.R.T. A.R.T. won't be found until the last robot is captured. Category:Games Category:JumpStart 6th Grade